REMAKE NCT creepy pasta
by nanadalem
Summary: berisi kumpulan short story member NCT denag genre horror. taeyong, jaehyun, ten, taeil, mark, haechan, hansol, johnny, doyoung, yuta, winwin,renjun, chenle, jeno, jaemin, jisung, kun. horror, riddle, etc. NCT U NCT 127 NCT DREAM NCT
1. Chapter 1

**Better die.**

cast: lee haechan, lee taeyong.

Genre: horror, creepy etc.

Namaku Lee Haechan, aku adalah anak terakhir dikeluargaku. Seharusnya sebagai anak terakhir aku dimanja-manja oleh orang tuaku, diberi kasih sayang setiap harinya, diberi kado doa dan ucapan ketika ulang tahun, diberi semangat dalam lomba dan ya seperti anak yang paling disayang. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi sama sekali terhadapku tidak sekalipun tidak akan pernah. Orang tuaku lebih sayang kepada kakakku Lee Taeyong, mereka selalu membanggakannya,mengutamakannya selalu dimanja memberikan semua yang ia mau. Sedangkan aku? tak pernah sama sekali, mereka selalu menjadikanku yang terakhir bahkan tak penting lagi aku selalu diabaikan tak pernah dianggap tahunku pun mereka tak ingat, mereka lupa kapan aku dilahirkan, aku tidak pernah diberi ucapan, dan aku ingin tau apakah nanti mereka semua akan ingat dengan ulang tahunku.  
Aku ingin mengeluarkan semua amarahku, kesedihanku, semua yang telah aku pendam selama ini di hari ulang tahunku nanti. Aku akan membunuh mereka, mereka yang tidak ingat ulang tahunku. Mereka yang tidak pernah menyayangiku

23.13 WIB  
Aku bangun dari tidurku, menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan aku gunakan nanti. Entah itu pisau, kapak,atau jarum suntik milik ayahku. Aku juga menyiapkan kue yang telah ku buat sendiri. Kue sederhana dengan lilin kecil di tengahnya, dengan warna merah darah yang aku dapatkan bahannya di ruang praktik kedokteran ayahku dibungkus dengan plastik yang bertuliskan nama seseorang. Tapi aku tidak perduli itu, aku akan tetap menyiapkannya untuk aku makan nanti tepat jam 12 malam. Aku sempat kebingungan akan menggunakan pisau, kapak, atau jarum suntik itu apa semuanya, entahlah yang pasti aku akan menggunakan salah satu dari alat-alat itu nanti.

23.59 WIB  
1 menit lagi ulang tahunku. Aku sudah menyiapkan kue lezat ini di hadapanku. Hanya dengan menghitung detikan saja aku akan meniup lilinnya lalu menyantapnya. 4... 3... 2... 1 "fiyuhhhh" aku meniup lilinku tepat pada jam 00.00. Kini

saatnya dimuali  
Aku membuat harapan agar semua amarahku yang telah kupendam selama ini agar terbalaskan. Kemudian aku memakan kuenya dengan lahap walau terasa sedikit amis.

00.15 WIB  
Aku berjalan ke kamar taeyong hyung dengan pisau yang kugenggam di belakangku. Aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu, karena semasa hidupnya dia selalu membuatku menderita membuat orang tuaku mengabaikanku, kini saatnya untuk membalasnya. Kini aku telah disamping hyungku. Ia tertidur sangat pulas, aku mencoba membangunkannya.  
"taeyong hyung, bangun." ucapku dengan lembut. "Ahhhh apaan sih aku masih ngantuk ngerti ga sih" bentak hyungku masih dalam keadaan menutup mata. "hyung ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanyaku dengan menyeringai. "Ahhh aku sudah bilang aku masih ngantuk! Aku tidak perduli sekarang hari apa." bentak taeyong hyung lagi. Aku hanya menyeringai lagi dan menyiapkan pisaunya untuk segera menusuknya. "sudah pergi sana" bentak hyungku lagi sambil menengok ke arahku dan kemudian aku menusukkan pisauku tepat ke arah mulutnya. Kuhujamkan pisauku ke mulutnya berkali kali hingga tak terasa pisauku sudah hampir membelah dua kepalanya, darahnya pun bercucuran. Namun Ia masih saja meronta-ronta. Aku pun menusukkan pisauku tepat dijantungnya dan membiarkannya terus menancap. Malaikatpun mencabut nyawanya. Haha teriakku dalam hati akhirnya 1 dendamku terbalaskan.

00.45 WIB  
Aku menyiapkan alat yang lain, kapak di genggamanku dan suntikan biusnya di kantung celanaku. Aku menuju kamar kedua orang tuaku. Kebetulan sekali, ayahku sedang berjalan menuju kamar kakakku. Dengan segera aku bersembunyi dan mengendap-endap berjalan di belakangnya. Saat aku sedang mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba ayahku berhenti dan menengok ke arah bawah saat aku telurusi ia sedang memperhatikan jejak kaki berwarna merah (darah taeyong hyung) di lantai "shit" aku lupa untuk membersihkan diriku. Aku pun segera berlari kearah ayahku, sebelum ayahku melihatku. Aku pun mengambil posisi untuk membunuhnya. Ayahku menengok ke belakang "Ayah ingat dengan hari ini?" ucapku ke ayahku sambil mengangkat kapakku "Haechan apa yang kau . . ." Ucap ayahku terpotong, aku telah menebas kepalanya darah bermuncratan dari kepalanya. "AAAAAAA" Teriak ibuku, ternyata ibuku sedang mengamatiku yang telah memotong kepala ayahku. Aku menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk mengarahkan kapakku ke kepalanya. Tetapi ibuku menahannya "Anak durhaka kau!" Teriak ibuku dengan ketakutan dan amarahnya sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. Aku tidak hanya diam, aku segera mengambil jarum suntik dari kantungku. Aku menusukkannnya ke ibuku. Dia tersentak kesakitan dan beberapa detik kemudian dia pingsan. Ternyata obat biusnya bekerja. Ku seret ibuku ke gudang tempat dimana aku sering meluapkan amarahku. Dimana ada 3 boneka besar yang aku ibaratkan mereka. Saat aku kesal aku berlari ke gudang dan menusuk-nusuk boneka itu. Sekarang aku telah mengikat tangan ibuku dibesi dan kakinya dibesi yang lain. Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia terbangun, dan aku akan menusuk-nusuknya seperti boneka boneka itu.

03.48 WIB  
Kini aku telah membawa mayat taeyong hyung dan ayahku, tidak lupa dengan kepalanya yang telah terpisah. Mati ataupun hidup mereka selalu menyusahkanku. Ibuku sudah bangun kini ia meronta-ronta dan memaki diriku agar aku melepaskan ikatannya. "Ibu apakah kau tak ingat hari ini hari apa? ucapku dengan polos. "Tidak ingatkan? Hah?"jawabku kini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "hmm haaa-ri ha-ha-hari" ucap ibuku terbata-bata karena tidak tahu. "Lupa ya? hah? menyayangiku saja tidak pernah bagaimana kau bisa tahu hari apa ini" bentakku lagi. "Kau tak ingat siapa yang kau lahirkan pada tanggal yang sama seperti sekarang? Aku pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama aku telah kau lahirkan? kau tak ingat? hah? Ini hari lahirku" bentakku lagi lebih keras "Ma-ma-maaf ibu tau hari ini kamu berulang tahun ta-tappi.." Jawab ibuku. "hahaha.. ya kau tau karena aku sudah beritahukan" bentakku lagi. "Kini semuanya sudah terlambat tak ada lagi maaf untukmu ibu, kau telah melupakanku, kini aku akan membalasnya" jawabku sambil mengangkat pisau yang mengkilap di tanganku. "ja-ja-jangan jangan, ibu mohon jangan nak. Aku sangat sayang padamu." mohon ibuku. "Diamlah Ibu, aku sedang mencoba untuk menikmatinya" ucapku, "tolong maafkanla-..." ucapan ibuku terpotong dengan pisau yang tertancap tepat ke mulutnya yang cerewet, akhirnya tibalah saat dimana aku bisa meluapkan segala amarahku dengan menusuk lubang matanya, kugoyang-goyangkan pisauku keatas dan bawah, ibuku hanya bisa mengeram kesakitan dengan mulut yang bercucuran darah, kemudian aku mengambil pisauku namun bola matanya masih tertancap di pisauku, dengan perasaan sedikit jijik bercampur dengan rasa senang aku melepas pisau itu lalu kuraih kapakku melayangkan memotong kepalanya. Aku ingin memulai hidup yang baru kembali tanpa keluarga dan sama seperti dulu tanpa kasih sayang. Aku pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan pesan bertuliskan "Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangi mereka tapi Mereka Lebih Baik Mati".

Tbc.

Creepypasta - menurut beberapa sumber yang pernah saya baca - adalah istilah plesetan dari "copypasta" yakni istilah slang di internet untuk tulisan yang dicopas dari sebuah situs ke situs yang lain, namun sesuai dengan namanya, yang di-copas ini adalah hal-hal yang bertema creepy atau menyeramkan, biasanya cerita pendek atau gambar/foto yang memang sangat mudah untuk di-copas dan disebarluaskan.

Haihaii ayemmbekkkk dengan genre berbeda xixixi sengaja upload malem biar terkesan mistis nya hihihi review juseyooongg

See u next chap mwahh


	2. Chapter 2

**Key hole.**

Cast: winwin

Genre: horror, mystery. Etc

Winwin sedang berlibur, ia datang ke sebuah hotel. Ketika check in, sang resepsionis memperingatkannya,

"Tolong jangan masuk ke kamar yang tak ada nomornya."

winwin mengangguk dan segera mencari kamarnya yang bernomor 10. Saat itulah, ia melihat sebuah kamar tanpa nomor yang tadi dikatakan sang resepsionis. Karena penasaran, ia mengintip melalui lubang kunci untuk melihat apa isinya.

Ia hanya melihat seorang wanita tua berwajah pucat sedang duduk di tengah ruangan. Aneh sekali, seakan-akan seluruh kulit tubuh wanita itu berwarna putih, tidak seperti kulit manusia kebanyakan.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menoleh dan menatapnya.

Karena ketakutan, iapun segera lari ke kamarnya.

Malamnya ia tak bisa tidur. Ia masih penasaran mengapa resepsionis itu memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi kamar itu. Dan mengapa pula kamar itu tidak diberi nomor?

Saking penasarannya, saat itu juga ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengendap-ngendap di lorong hotel, dan mengintip kamar itu sekali lagi melalui lubang kunci.

Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah warna merah.

winwin berpikir, mungkin wanita itu merasa terganggu karena ia tadi mengintipnya dan memutuskan untuk menutup lubang kunci dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

winwin pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya saat akan check out, menanyakan mengapa kamar yang ia lihat kemarin tidak diberi nomor.

Resepsionis itupun bercerita dengan wajah sedih.

"Dahulu ada sepasang suami istri yang menginap di kamar itu. Suatu hari mereka bertengkar dan sang suami membunuh istrinya itu. Sejak kejadian itu, kami tak berani menyewakan kamar itu, jadi kami mencopot nomornya dan membiarkannya kosong."

winwin pergi dan tertawa. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan cerita hantu. Yang ia lihat kemarin jelas-jelas manusia dan bukan hantu.

"Oya," sang respsionis berkata ketika winwin hampir sampai di ambang pintu.

"Wanita itu tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Ia menderita kelainan genetik sehingga seluruh kulit tubuhnya putih."

Langkah winwin terhenti.

Sang resepsionis mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Dan matanya merah."

 **THE END**

duhh wingwing kamutuhh polos sekali siXD


	3. Chapter 3

**PENJUAL KOREK API**

Cast: Jaemin

Jaemin adalah seorang bocah 15 tahun yang hidupnya bisa dikatakan amat sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Ditinggalkan kedua orangtua nya sejak lahir, nenek satu satunya pun meninggal tak lama kemudian. Dan sekarang, satu satunya yang harus jaemin lakukan adalah berjualan korek api.

Iya, ia menjual puluhan batang korek api untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Jaemin kini sedang duduk di sebuah gang sempit yang amat gelap.

Mantel merah lusuhnya bahkan sudah tak berguna untuk menghangatkan dirinya di cuaca yang bisa dibilang ekstrim ini, seoul sedang musim salju.

Dan menurut berita di tv yang jaemin dengar di salah satu toko kelontong tadi bahwa, hari ini cuacanya hampir menyentuk -2 derajat selsius. Yang dimana artinya, jaemin butuh kehangatan lebih dari sekedar mantel merah lusuhnya yang sudah kotor oleh butiran salju.

Bibir jaemin pucat menggigil, ia mengeratkan tudung nya agar kepalanya tak terkena butiran butiran salju yang bertambah banyak.

Ia ingin menghangatkan tubuhnya, tapi apa daya, ia hanya punya batangan batangan korek api yang bahkan belum laku terjual.

Jaemin mengambil satu batang korek api, lalu menyalakannya. Tapi tak sampai sedetik api itu sudah mati tertiup angin malam.

Jaemin berdoa agar ia di beri kehangatan, karena ia berpikir ia tak akan bisa makan jika menyalakan seluruh korek apinya yang hanya akan terbuang sia sia.

Dirinya mendengar suara grasak grusuk dari arah belokan gang nya, jaemin hampir terlonjak ketika melihat seperti ada yang terbakar.

Seseorang telah terbakar!

Jaemin panik, celingukan kearah kanan dan kiri, ingin meminta bantuan tapi dirinya tak bisa berkutik.

Orang itu jalan tertatih kearah dirinya berada, tubuhnya sudah penuh oleh api yang berkobar. Dan akhirnya tubuh terbakar itu jatuh tepat di depan jaemin.

Akhirnya, doa jaemin terkabul juga.

Tbc.

review ya teman teman sekalian~ satu review, sejuta watt senyum author xixixi


End file.
